


Seeing Red

by JennyMikaelson



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt May is amazing, F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nick Fury Knows All, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tired Bucky Barnes, Tired Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMikaelson/pseuds/JennyMikaelson
Summary: It had been just under a year since Peter missed his shot at homecoming yet gained an amazing mentor, Tony Stark. Everything was going great until he received a school project that would turn his entire world upside down- as if life wasn't hard trying to balance between being Peter Parker and Spider-Man.AU on Peter discovering his birth parents.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... I couldn't sleep so here I am with a new story (knowing very well that I haven't finished my others...oops). It's unedited because I just really wanted to post it.
> 
> Umm most of this story is set before the pain that is known as IW and Endgame. Actually this story takes place right after the events of Homecoming. 
> 
> ALSO Don't worry there aren't any spoiler for Spider-Man: Far From Home in this story any time soon. And I personally can't wait to watch the movie, I'm most excited to learn more about Ned and MJ's characters.

“Hey Karen, is there anything else that’s happening?” Peter questioned as he sat on the side of the building. He had already helped a few elderly today and was ready for some action. 

“According to my radar, there doesn't seem to be any illegal activities.” Karan responded. 

“Huh? It must be a slow day for criminals.” Peter looked down on his watch. 

He figured that since it was a weekend, it wouldn’t hurt for him to stop by Mr. Stark’s place before heading home. After the events of his Homecoming, Peter and Mr. Stark bonded to the point where Peter was able to call him Tony (to his face) without hesitation. In addition, Peter was handed a genetics project to do, thinking that this assignment was going to be an easy A. His parents were dead and he lived with his awesome aunt May. Yet this project brought out a strong desire for Peter to want to better understand how his parents really were, all he had heard was stories, but Peter wanted was facts on the type of people his parents were.

Asking May would just bring up pain, which he would rather not do. He also knew that Ned would have no problem hacking away to look if Peter asked, but he would rather not have his best friend in jail. So the only option Peter saw was Tony, who Peter thought could talk himself out of anything if he got caught. 

“Hey Peter!” Pepper Potts said with a smile, “I was waiting for you, how was school this week ?” Peter smiled as his heart clutched. It touched him that the CEO of a billion dollar company cared for him. 

“Oh you know just the same. Not much is going on except for the fact that I got assigned a science project.” He replied as he followed her into the kitchen. When his aunt learned about him becoming Spider-Man, Pepper had helped with aunt May, in which both agreed that Peter should not give up being Spider-Man but have limitations set. For being able to deal with May, Peter was extremely grateful towards Pepper. 

“A science project?” Pepper rose her eyebrow, “Not really my cup of tea, but I bet Tony would love to help you out with that. That is if you need help kiddo.” She gently ruffled his hair.

Peter beamed, “Is Mr- Tony here?”

“He’s having a phone conversation and will be back any minute.” 

“Sooo.” Pepper said playfully, “Anything interesting coming up soon?”

“We have a decathlon competition in New Jersey on Monday.” 

“Oh, are you going? Is that Mary-"

“Michelle. And yeah I kind of have to go.” He interrupted. 

Pepper smiled, “Michelle, isn’t she the captain that told you that she would kick your ass if you didn’t show up?” 

“I know but what if something happens and I-”

“Peter, honey, New York will be fine without you. Besides Tony will be here. ” Pepper stated as she passed over the plate of sandwiches over to Peter, who gladly took it from her. 

From a distance, Peter could hear Tony’s voice approach them as they ate. 

“Yes, I know Ross.” Tony said walking into the kitchen. Pepper raised an eyebrow, it had been a while since Tony and Ross talked. 

“No I did not help with the escape-”

“Again Ross I don’t-" 

“Kay bye Ross.” Tony hung up the phone. 

“Hey how's my favorite Spiderling doing?” He said after giving Pepper a quick kiss. Peter groaned at his nickname, “I’m fine. Just finished with patrolling for today. ” 

Tony whipped out his watch, “Huh? Criminals having a slow day?”

Peter nodded, “I guess so.” He shrugged accidentally knocking over a glass in the process. Tony watched as Peter quickly caught the glass before it hit the floor. He wondered if there were certain limits to Peter’s abilities. Was this spider that bit him going to cause Peter to have problems later in life? 

“Wow Pete that’s some fast reflexes you go there.” Pepper’s voice brought Tony out of his thoughts. Suddenly Tony had the perfect idea of what to do with Peter this evening and honestly it surprised him that he didn’t do this earlier. 

“Sooo” Peter dragged out, “What are we doing today?” He questioned. 

“Testing you.” 

Peter raised his eyebrow, “Excuse me?” He was taken back. Usually Tony and him just tinker around and come up with new suit ideas. 

Tony sighed before pulling up a holographic screen, “Okay you see here, this what your DNA before the nasty spider bite looks and here’s what it _would_ look like now.” He pointed out the mutations in the drawings, “Haven’t you been curious to know what the extent of your powers are or if they’re dangerous on your body or-” Tony continued to ramble on as Peter studied the pictures. 

“Umm Mr. Stark what is it that you need?” Peter finally interpreted. 

“On a scale from one to ten, how scared are you of needles?” Tony asked with a grin.

“Tony.” Pepper warned.

“This is gonna be so cool.” Peter exclaimed at the same time.

Pepper looked at Tony and Peter, “I’m leaving now. If your aunt May gets upset. I’ll let her know that you wanted to do this. For the record I am discouraging this.” Of course by this point, Pepper knew that Tony and Peter were already too far gone into this testing this theory of Tony’s. 

“Hey Tony ” Peter questioned as Tony pulled up holographic charts from his computer.

“Yeah kid?”

“I was wondering if you could help me out with ughh-a school project?” Peter stuttered, “I mean it's about genetics and I don’t want to bug May about but I hope that you- you could maybe pull up some information about my parents?” Peter continued to ramble on. 

Tony tilted his head, “Weren’t they scientists or researchers?” 

Peter nodded, “That’s what May has told me. I don’t really have a lot of things left from them.” Tony felt his stomach clutch the moment Peter looked up at him with those damn sad puppy dog eyes. Tony was lucky to inherit his legacy from his father but Peter? He couldn’t even remember his parents well enough to even remember what they did. Knowing Peter, Tony also knew that Peter would rather get information from him rather than bringing up anything pain that could make his aunt sad. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said, bringing Tony away from his thoughts.

“Yes.”

Peter looked confused, “Yes, what?”

“Yes. I’ll help you with your project kiddo.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark, I really appreciate it.”

Tony jokingly pointed a needle at him, “Kid how many times do I have to tell you it’s _Tony_?”

Peter chuckled, “Old habits die hard.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Let’s do this.” 

Peter closed his eyes the entire time as Tony withdrew blood. By the time they were done collecting Peter’s blood and doing a few tests concerning Peter’s abilities. It was time for Peter to head home and work on the rest of his homework. 

“I’ll have the results ready for you when you come back from your decathlon competition.” Tony promised as Peter bid him goodbye and watched him leave with Happy. Despite having FRIDAY, DNA testing from Tony’s experiences with past trysts, took a while to get results back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if y'all are interested in another chapter. Again I apologize to all you grammar folks for any errors. This chapter will likely be revised by the next time I update (that is if y'all want another chapter) 
> 
> Ya girl,  
> \- Jenny


End file.
